Unexpected Penpal
by SammyTheUnicorn
Summary: [Dedicated to tumblr user] Harry and Narcissa become pen pals after the war because Harry wants to thank her for saving his life and is surprised when she writes back. They become friends and Narcissa realises Harry needs a mother figure and volunteers. She begins inviting him over for dinner and Draco realises that "Oh no, he's still hot". Drarry!
1. Chapter 1: Thank you

Hi guys, I saw a tumblr post about someone wanting this kind of fanfic so I thought... why not :P If you see the post circling around, please link them to this fanfiction! Thank you and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine; they belong (sadly) to J.K Rowling.

* * *

It all started with a letter. Not a special letter by any means; nothing confessing love, a tragedy or even an acceptance letter to Cambridge. No, this was just a small hand written letter by a raven-haired man called Harry Potter.

As he skimmed his eyes over the letter once more, searching for faults or things that could be taken the wrong way, Harry Potter questioned himself whether he should send the parchment or not. He wondered whether or not he should've written a longer letter, however, as his eyes darted to the growing pile of scrunched up parchment in the corner, he decided not to.

 _Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

 _This is just a small thank you letter expressing my greatest and sincerest gratitude for saving my life. Not only was it very brave of you, but also it was also completely undeserving and kind._

 _I am now in debt towards you; I owe you my life. If in the future you require anything, feel completely at liberty to owl me for my help._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

Harry sighed quietly. Writing in a formal fashion had never been his forte. Quickly before he changed his mind, he folded up the parchment and tucked it into an envelope, scribbling Narcissa Malfoys name on the front. He walked over to his office window, where Noah, a dark barrel owl, perched. After feeding him a small sachet of owl food, Harry tied the envelope to the owl's leg.

He stood at the window of his office, watching as the owl flew further and further away from the building, before disappearing into the looming clouds that covered the city of London.

"Ron!"

Ron sighed loudly, before swallowing his large mouthful of food. He turned towards Hermione,

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you please talk when you've finished chewing? It's bad enough that you're doing it when Harry's around."

He rolled his eyes before digging back into his meal, ignoring his fuming girlfriend sat next to him.

'I'm sorry, Harry." She said, "I've tried to get him to stop, but his manners just remain so disgusting." She glared out of the corner of her eye towards Ron before looking back at Harry.

"I'm not a dog." Ron mumbled, frowning at the potatoes on his plate.

"Well, you might as well be with the amount of mess you make." Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed inwardly but grinned at his friends. Some things never change.

Since Hogwarts, the three of them had remained the famous Golden Trio. Regardless of the fact that Harry had a busy work schedule, that Ron was an Auror and Hermione had many meetings, the three of them always managed to get together. It was mostly Harry that had to keep up the effort to see them, as Ron and Hermione lived together. Every weekend, they all met up at either Harry or Ron and Hermione's apartment and every Tuesday they visited a new restaurant or pub they hadn't been to yet. Today, they were in a small corner restaurant with some exotic name Harry didn't have the ability to remember. The food was quite nice, but mostly meals he had never heard of. When the waiter came over to ask them what they wanted, Hermione had ordered for herself and Ron, leaving Harry to grasp at straws in effort to choose a meal. In the end, he decided on something that suspiciously sounded like lamb chops, though he wasn't sure until his food came out, steaming on a plate.

As Harry prodded the side dish of salad he was given with his fork, Hermione asked him a few questions, as to what he was doing currently at work.

"So, what's the latest project?" she queried, interested.

"Well, at the moment we just finished shipping out some of the art pieces that weren't on show to several big companies in America. " he replied. In short, Harry worked in the art industry. He bought and sold wizard artwork for a company he started, called Wizart. They had many regions around Europe that held galleries of Wizart work, but it mainly situated in London, where many of the art shows were held. What's the difference between normal art and wizard art you ask? That is a good question. Like photography in the wizarding world, artwork could move. It was really a rather fantastic site to see, and Harry enjoyed spending many days in the colourful gallery underneath his office. If you were not able to create moving artwork, then there were other magical means of making it special, but that's a story for another day.

"Oh that's good, were they big pieces of work?" Hermione, unlike Ron, had always been interested in his line of work. To her, like many other muggleborns or muggle-raised people, wizard artwork was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Only a couple were small. The others weren't very interesting, but we still managed to sell them off. At least they're not in our hands anymore and we don't need to look after them. They still sold for quite a lot. We might even be able to open up a new gallery in France." Harry tried to steer the conversation away from money, as he saw Ron glance up from his meal as he was speaking. Even though he and Hermione earned a substantial amount of money, he was still jittery around the subject.

"Fascinating... Well that will be useful, you'd be able to bring in more foreign wizards to appreciate your work." she replied, eyes gleaming in happiness for her friend. "Harry, you know I am very proud of you, right? Barely a year out of Hogwarts and you managed to start up your own company and it's thriving."

Harry chuckled, "I suppose being famous helped."

Harry opened the door to his apartment in Grimmauld Place, setting the keys in a porcelain bowl.

He called out quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet peacefulness of the house, "Kreacher?"

Kreacher appeared out of the air in front of Harry almost immediately with a sharp pop, wearing a bland beige rag around his middle. "Welcome home, Master." He croaked, bowing.

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry said awkwardly. Ever since he became the owner of the apartment, thus the master of Kreacher, he had never overcome the disturbing feeling of having a house elf. At first, Kreacher was very stubborn and sulked around the house as much as he could. Now, only two years later, he tolerated Harry and even on a few occasions, defended him.

"While Master was out with Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, a letter arrived for Master." Kreacher held out in his bony fingers a crisp, neat envelope with his name written in an elegant scrawl on the top.

Harry took the envelope with a quick thanks, Kreacher disappearing off quietly, and looked at the back of the envelope.

The name Narcissa Malfoy was written delicately on the paper.

* * *

More things will happen in the future, including information on why Harry is an artist etc etc etc. Tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and if there was anything wrong with what I wrote (i.e doesn't follow the storyline).

 **Review or I will eat your soul. Thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Hi guys, sorry about the scenes in the last chapter! There was a thing separating them, but it disappeared when I posted it. I'll use different means this time.

 **If you see the tumblr post about the summary circling around, please link them to this fanfiction!**

With careful fingers, Harry peeled the back fold of the envelope open and pulled out a crisp foot of parchment. He rolled it open and began reading.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I must say that your letter was quite unexpected itself, as it was believed you didn't want to contact us. Rather, to keep reminders of the war to yourself. In such regards, I must express my gratitude on matters in which you saved mine, and Draco's, lives. For one, in an obvious statement; the fact that you won us the war. In addition, when it was completely unnecessary, you gave a statement in front of the Court when we were both on trial. If my husband were still around, I am sure he would thank you himself._

 _Though I have not contacted you since the war, what you did for us will always remain in mind and in heart._

 _Sincerely, Mrs Malfoy._

Harry finished the last line with raised eyebrows; he had not been expecting a reply, let alone such a quick reply, from Narcissa Malfoy. He reread the sentence about Lucius, mind rolling as he remembered that the eldest Malfoy had not survived the trial at the Court. It had been all over the front page of the Prophet when it had occurred. During the last few trials of death eaters, a group in which Lucius Malfoy was a part of, one of the wizards in the crowd at the Court had exploded in a fit of madness. He sent off a string of curses and was only taken down after five Aurors managed to stun him. Though the crazy wizard currently resigned in St Mungos in the insanity ward, many wizards were caught in the crossfire, Mr Malfoy included, and died.

In a curious manner, Harry remembered that at the time, when he was reading the article, no matter how many times Hermione said " _Don't believe a word the Prophet says!_ ", he hadn't felt any emotion towards the fact that Lucius had died. Harry recalled that when Ron had found out, he was clearly pleased that the old death eater had died. " _Serves him right._ " he had said, and it was obvious that that was a mutual feeling amongst the wizarding community,

After accio'ing a self-supplying quill and a roll of parchment, Harry scribbled out the beginning of new letter to Narcissa Malfoy. He bit his lip as he thought on what to say; it wasn't exactly easy. What does one say to someone to whom he had fought her son at school for several years? With a blank start, Harry realised he hadn't thought about the youngest Malfoy in many months. He recalled back to the last time he had seen him, as he was leaving the Court. Malfoy had glanced quickly at Harry. His eyes were blank; grey clouds holding no emotion as to what he was feeling. His hair wasn't stuck in a statue-like fashion as it had been in the time they were at Hogwarts. As if Malfoy hadn't gotten any sleep for weeks before their trial, his hair was messy and sprawled out all over the place. At the time, Harry couldn't help but think that perhaps Malfoy looked better that way... He had wondered if that's what Malfoy would look like when he got out of bed after a long night of s-

Harry shook himself mentally, removing all images of Draco Malfoy out of his mind and continued scribbling down his reply to Narcissa Malfoy. He hadn't had those thoughts about Malfoy since the trials, there was no point starting now. As he read over his letter once more, because yes, he will double check it again for faults, he wondered whether he would get another reply.

 _Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

 _There is no need to thank me for dealing in a statement for your trial, as I felt it was necessary and I owed you that much at least._

 _In regards to your husband, I apologise for his death on behalf of the wizarding community, as it was completely unwarranted. I find it absolutely disgraceful that wizards will continue to fight after the war, haven't we had enough pain and anguish already? Why must they continue to act like this. We should all be on one side, the side to live and enjoy life and be happy! If I had been at the Court myself, I would've tried as best as I could to keep that mad wizard at bay._

 _Though I can say that we've all changed since the war. Nothing is exactly the same. For instance, I had always wanted to be an Auror, but my wishes have changed and I have long since been apart of the art industry. My friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the other hand, have continued with the line of work they wanted to do since Hogwarts. Ron is now an Auror and Hermione is the Head of the Departement for Care of Magical Creatures. I can't say it's surprising really._

 _Sincerely, Harry Potter._

As Harry sealed the envelope, he questioned himself on why he had written the last paragraph. Why was he detailing his personal life and the ones of his friends to a near stranger? Though, pondering on it, Harry realised he hadn't spoken to anyone about those sorts of matters in a while. He didn't really speak to the other friends he had made at Hogwarts; not only because some were out of the country, such as Dean and Seamus, but others had a busy work schedule. Neville worked at Hogwarts as the herbology teacher; Luna continued on with her fathers work in writing and publishing the Quibbler; Ginny was travelling Europe where her work was taking her, as a chaser in the Chuddley Cannons team. The only time he really got together with them was when it was Christmas and they all had a get together at the Weasley household.

Sighing quietly, he stood up and walked to the window of the lounge room. Noah had since returned from his flight and was looking at Harry in dismay at having to deliver another letter. Harry tied the envelope to the owl's leg and whispered a quick goodbye as the owl disappeared into the sky once more.

Well there was a hint or two at Harry's old crush, will it remain an old crush though? Sorry if this chapter was boring, just some necessary chapter filler until things can start to get going ;3

 **Review or I will eat your soul. Thank you 3**


End file.
